Lala
'''Lala '''is the yousei (fairy) belonging to Majorika. She is a full-grown fairy and provides a lot of help or a supportive shoulder whenever she can. She is very level-headed, fair, smart, and just a little bit of a tease now and then. Lala is one of three full-grown yousei shown in the series. Two others being Hehe, and Baba. Lala is voiced by Megumi Takamura. In Magical Doremi she is named Laralie and is voiced by Andi Whaley. Personality Lala is a very kind and respectable Yousei. She always helps out and does whatever she can. She could be compared to an older sister or mother type, and as such will lend a shoulder or hand if she should need to. She likes when things work out and doesn't mind doing what she can to help see to it that they do. She will point out problems and tell someone if she thinks they may be wrong about something. She's also very smart and comes up with a lot of ideas. But like most fairy's she also enjoys a good time and just taking time to relax or have fun! While she's generally soft-spoken, she likes to tease others once in a while. Usually Majorika, who tries to mask her kindness and Lala can't help but point it out. Lala generally does not have a very close bond to either other adult yousei. She and Hehe often bicker due to Hehe addressing her as an old woman and often mocking her. While she can at least tolerate Baba and her lazy nature. Appearance Being a full-grown yousei, Lala has her own unique outfit that the baby and children/teenage yousei do not wear. Her theme coloring seems to be yellow or green. She has fair skin and long wavy blonde hair that is about hip length, if not a little longer. She wears a plain white pointed hat on her head with a small puff of bangs sticking out, along with long curls of hair that match her antennae/hair that all yousei have. Her eyes are a soft shade of purple and she seems to wear lipstick. Lala wears an outfit that isn't as revealing as Hehe's, but it isn't as covering as Baba's either. It consists of a white leotard with a big green gem in the center, attached to translucent pale green-yellow pants. She wears a single gold band on her upper left arm and a single bracelet on her left wrist. As a cat, Lala is pure white and looks like a basic cat with a long thin tail, and long, very curly whiskers. Her eyes are the same color, but are bigger in size. Lala in other languages Other then magical doremi (and possibly the french dub) Lala has retained her name. *France - Blanche Revalec *Germany - Melanie Jung *Italy - Elisabetta Spinelli *Korea - Yoon Sora *Mexico - Irma Carmona *Phillippines - Rose Barin *Portugal - *Spain - Carmen Podio *Taiwan - Quotes Trivia Gallery Spy Lala.png Caught....png Hehe....png Lala's Shock.png Lala in Window.png Lala Sits.png Lala hides in the vase.png Category:Yousei Category:Characters Category:Female